Blind Love"
by ChibiErinn-chan
Summary: Lance meddles into Keith and Ally's lives.


Hello everyone! I'm Erinn.
    
    I have other stories floating around.
    
    Type in: ChibiErinn-chan and you can see the rest
    
    Of my stories.
    
      
    
    I wrote this story a long time ago.
    
    I hope you guys like it.
    
    All C&C goes to rustynail@vh.net
    
    Or princessallura98@yahoo.com
    
    Please feel free to review, too.
    
    This is a K/A fic.
    
    Please feel free to visit my site: Romance paradise www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Fuji/7261
    
    And check out my new Macross 7 page. It's an anime that a lot of people don't know about.  
    
    I'm trying to educate people about it, so I can eventually read some FAN FICTION!!
    
    Also, if you think you know all about Macross **(Robotech)**, you should visit, too!
    
    Ja, 
    
    Erinn
    
    ****************
    
    Blind Love Chapter One
    
    (Lounge)
    
    "You're on sly dog, Lance. I can't believe you're doing this."
    
    Hunk said.
    
    "Well, if we didn't help those two out, it would be a couple centuries
    
    before they tell each other how they feel. You all know your parts,
    
               right?"
    
    "Yup. I can't believe you suckered me into this." Pidge squealed.
    
        _______________________________________________________________
    
    (Dining room)
    
    "Princess! Princess! Oh, my dear baby. Look what came!Just look!"
    
    Nanny screamed as she ran to where the kids were dining. "These flowers
    
    are rare and expense. Prince Julius of Calmar sent them here. Oh, just
    
    look at what the letter said!"
    
    ~yup. Nanny. They certainly were expensive and as hard as hell to find.~
    
    "I can't believe you read that letter nanny, but since you did why don't
    
    you tell us what it said!" Lance said, using all his might to hide a
    
    huge grin.
    
    "Uhhh! It's so romantic. Here take these flowers princess!" After
    
    handing the lovely white flowers to Allura,
    
    "My dearest princess. I will be visiting Arus next month. I've heard a
    
     lot about you. I'm sure you're as lovely as they say and they say you're
    
    quite lovely! I am in the middle of a search for the future queen of
    
    Calmar. I've heard of your great ruling ability. Hopefully, we will be
    
    pefect for each other. Calmar certainly needs a strong woman to aide me
    
    in ruling. I hope you enjoy these lovely white flowers. I cannot
    
    wait until next month. Meeting you will be a true blessing!"
    
    "Pretty romantic princess, huh? What do you think about the letter and
    
    the card, Keith.?."
    
    Keith said nothing.~I bet your jealous, Keith. Well, soon, you're going
    
    to be even more jealous.~
    
    (2 weeks later)
    
    (Lounge)
    
    "I can't believe all the stuff the Prince sent her. Can you Pidge.?."
    
    "Nope. I saw her reading some cards and opening some gifts and I even seen
    
    her blushing!"
    
    "Looks like she can't wait to meet him." Hunk added.
    
    Then they all turned to look at keith. He was lying on the couch,
    
    holding a book over his face. They couldn't see his facial expressions,
    
    but they could guess how he looked and what he was thinking."
    
    "Just think. If the meeting goes well, we'll have an heir in no time!" Hunk
    
    said.
    
    "You know I always had a thing for her, but now with this damn prince,
    
    geesh. I wouldn't dare tell her that I like her. I guess I JUST DON'T love
    
    her enough.
    
    So I guess i'll just watch the prince sweep her off her
    
    feet! I thinks he's in love with her even though he hasn't even met her
    
    yet. Do you think anyone could love her more than this prince could?"
    
    Lance  said, annoyingly.
    
    Keith still had his head covered and still said not a sound!
    
    The next week was even worse than the first two weeks, combined. Lance
    
    certainly made
    
    sure of that. Each day Keith would keep his face expressionless, but at
    
    night, he had the word upset written all over his face.
    
     "How much more do you think he can take?"
    
     "Don't worry, they'll get hooked up before you know it!
    
    ( Two weeks later.. The night before the "scheduled arrival")
    
    "Hey Keith, where are you off to?" Lance said stopping to  greet him in one
    
    of the
    
    castle's hallways.
    
     "Nowhere in particular."
    
     "Sure. Well, to help ya out old chum, Ally's in her mother's garden."
    
     "What makes you think that I want to see the princess?"
    
    Lance said nothing and started to walk down a corresponding hallway. After
    
    a few moments,
    
    Lance could no longer hold back a smile, so he lit his face up with one,
    
    a HUGE ONE.
    
    (Garden)
    
    "Princess?" someone called to her.
    
    "Yes." Allura said, turning her head so she could see the person who called
    
    her name.
    
    "Is something bothering you?"
    
    "No. I'm fine princess. It's just that if you have any plans on marrying
    
    him or if you're even considering it, then maybe we should talk to Sven
    
    and-"
    
    "-Do you actually think that i'm even the least bit charmed by him?"
    
    Allura said with a chuckle.
    
    "Well-"
    
    "-Well." Allura cut him off again. "I'm not. I don't go for conceited
    
    charmers like him."
    
     "Oh." Keith answered with no emotion in his voice. Little did Allura
    
    know that Keith was now very relived.
    
    Allura stared at Keith's face. She looked deep into his eyes.She thought
    
    she saw love in those eyes.~Was he jealous?~ She thought, then she
    
    thought that perhaps that soon, she'll hear those words that she has
    
    been longing to hear for quite some time now. The words ~I love you.~
    
    It were as if Lance could hear her thoughts, because he was thinking
    
    ~I'll make sure he'll spit out those words, Ally. I got many-a-tricks up
    
     my sleeves.~ Lance was hiding from the two, but then decided that he
    
    needed to go to his room and map out some more plans. Of coarse, he
    
    wasn't going to do anything too soon, because he knew what he would be
    
    getting when he finally had to cancel the meeting of the "prince" and
    
    princess. It would be highly unlikely that the excuse would be bought,
    
    so he was planning on getting some thrashing from Keith. ~If he's got
    
    any brains in that head of his, he'll figure out that I planned and
    
    carried out this whole hoax. I'll get into some deep trouble, but hell,
    
    it was WELL WORTH IT~!!!
    
    _______________________________________________________________________________________________
    
    Part 2:
    
    ( 6:oo a.m., the next day. Keith was walking towards the castle entrance
    
    to go outside for a while)
    
    "Keith, wait up!"
    
    "What is it Lance?!"
    
    They were now an inch away from each other.
    
    ~Alright, I'll be a man. I'll tell him that this is all a hoax.~
    
     "Nervous, Keith? Are you nervous about meeting the prince?"
    
    "Why should I be?"
    
    "Oh, I don't know." Lance said with a lot of amusement rining in his
    
    voice.
    
    " Actually,I'm anxiously awaiting the prince's arrival."
    
    ~Anxious to check out your competition?~
    
    "Well, I'm sure they'll be setting a wedding date before the end of the
    
    month, what do you think, Keith?"
    
    "I have a feeling he'll go home a dissapointed man."
    
    "Are you sure? Do you remember Balcos?"
    
    "Even if she does fall for him, it's not like I would be jealous or
    
    anything."
    
    ~Uhuh! Sure.~
    
    "Well, I have something important to tell you about the prince."
    
    "And that would be?"
    
    "Well." Lance said, while backing away from Keith, slowly. "You see, I
    
    spied on you last night and your conversation spoke volumes to me and
    
    from it I know that you're not clueless anymore on how you feel for
    
    her.." Lance started to back away some more...  "And if the prince
    
    wasn't comming, you probally wouldn't have realized your feelings for
    
    her for about another 20 yrs... So..Well, I made up the prince and the
    
    whole nine yards. I did it so that you would realize your feelings for
    
    her some time this century and-
    
    -"Lance!!"
    
    And so a long and quickly paced chase began. Lance ran swiftly through the
    
    castle for endless minutes; Keith, only inches
    
    behind him...
    
     (Ten minutes later..)
    
    "AHHAHHH!" Lance wailed out. ~I shouldn't have told him, but if he found
    
    out it would be worse than this!~
    
    "Gang Way, fair maidens and maids, handsome fella comming through!"
    
    "Wow, Hunk, look at 'em run!" Pidge said, while watching a very annoyed
    
    Keith run after Lance.
    
    "Yeah. I'm sure Lance will burn about 20 pounds off of him today. He's
    
    still got to tell Koran and Nanny and for the age they are and the age
    
    and weight for nanny, let me tell you, they can run!"
    
    "Let's leave the castle then, I don't wanna even catch a glimpse of
    
    nanny running! I'd wather watch those spirit stompers in Japan who were
    
    diaper type bottoms and way a millons tons attempt to run, then watch
    
    nanny run!"
    
    "I feel sorry for him Pidge! if Keith gets a hold of him, whew!"
    
    "Yeah, but at least theirs a chance that Keith and Allura might hook up
    
    some time this century!"
    
    And so the weeks passed and Lance pulled some more stunts, like setting
    
    both Keith and Allura up, so they
    
    both met one another, unknowingly..at night..a couple times..or more like a
    
    few.....and finally a
    
    night came where Keith walked up to Ally...
    
    "It's funny...How we keep bumping into each other at night."
    
    "Yes, it is." Allura said, gazing into his big, brown eyes...~Maybe...Just
    
    maybe..~
    
    "It's a beautiful night.."  He said, now looking at the ground.
    
    "Yes.." Allura replied..Now looking at the ground as well.
    
    ~If these two don't hurry up..I SWEAR...I don't want to spend another damn
    
    night like this..Hurry the
    
    hell up, Keith..~ Lance thought from his hiding place.
    
    "Allura." Keith said..lifting his chin and then reaching over and lifting
    
    hers, too..
    
    "I love you." He said in a low voice.
    
    "YES!! YES. GOD YES!! ABOUT TIME, TOO!" Lance blurted out without
    
    thinking.. and that broke the love birds gaze into
    
    one another eyes...
    
    ~Uh, oh!~ Lance thought when they turned their heard in his direction..~At
    
    least i'm still hidden..~
    
    After quickly kissing Allura.."LANCE...You better start running...or when I
    
    find you... i'll knock you so far into the future that
    
    you'll find yourself way back in the past!!
    
    ~Your mama..~Lance thought right before he started to run...LIKE HELL..
    
    And so another chase began...And while Keith almost carried out what he
    
    vowed the do..He didn't..And so Lance learned a
    
    valuable lesson...~I'll only butt into Sven and Romelle's affaires from now
    
    on...~God...my poor body..I'll never look like my
    
    cute self again....~
    
    And so..They all lived happily ever after...EVENTUALLY!!
    
    The End


End file.
